Nossos motivos
by Lally Y K
Summary: Uma estrela tem um motivo de brilhar. Sidestory de Um toque de sensibilidade. DESAFIO PARA O MUNDO DOS FICS!


_Disclaimer: Não, não me pertence. E sim, Kikyou É a minha favorita, adoraria que ela fosse só minha!_

_Resposta ao Desafio do Mundo dos fics!_

_Palavras: 890_

_Tema: Dança_

**Nossos motivos**

Uma vez, me disseram que a dança é um mundo mágico, encantado. Onde existem príncipes e princesas, seres míticos. Que o movimento corporal dava asas à imaginação da platéia e a maior recompensa que poderíamos obter é uma chuva de aplausos.

Quando ingressei em uma academia, fui obrigada pela minha mãe. Não queria de jeito nenhum viver enclausurada dentro de um mosteiro para sacerdotisas, tampouco queria passar a vida fazendo piruetas, mas, a segunda opção pareceu-me muito mais agradável. Troquei os incensos pelo suor, a tranqüilidade pelos gritos do meu mestre, a meditação pela fisioterapia.

De alguma forma, acabei me encontrando lá. Na dança, eu era presa pelas regras, pela precisão dos fouettès e jetès, forçada à desenvolver uma elasticidade que não possuía e sofrer com choques, banhos térmicos e massagens quando a exaustão dos meus músculos gritava a uma voz que meu professor não podia ignorar. Tive um mestre rigoroso. Jakotsu era um bailarino muito experiente, afastado por si próprio do brilho da Rússia e de Paris, já que a fama era o seu maior temor quando descobriram a leveza e a firmeza dos seus passos.

Mesmo que eu não achasse nada de anormal nas minhas coreografias, afinal, fiz um árduo treinamento para que fosse perfeito, as pessoas iam ao delírio desde o momento dos pés em segunda, com o começo dos acordes a soarem no teatro, até a pose final, quando me despedia do público com uma vênia que criei em particular: assim, mesmo que eu estivesse irreconhecível, ao fim do espetáculo, saberiam quem estava dançando.

Em verdade, quando a fama chega em suas mãos na mais tenra idade, tudo que você quer é abraçá-la, de forma a perder-se no glamour dos teatros parisienses, causar inveja à perfeição russa, ofender a disciplina das chinesas, enfrentar a soberania das americanas, enfim, deixar o mundo aos seus pés porque ele não tem o poder de superá-lo.

Viajei por muitos países, conheci muitas pessoas, dancei tanto que meu fisioterapeuta desistiu do meu joelho e passou a tratar apenas as constantes cãimbras após os espetáculos. Com menos de 20 anos, sabia muito mais do que o mundo poderia me oferecer como fantasia. Era comparada à divindades do ballet clássico e diversas orquestras sentiam-se honradas pelo simples fato de tocar para que eu dançasse.

Mas, tudo isso passa. Uma hora, o fulgor e o brilho de uma estrela sente-se cansado de passar por sucessivas explosões para continuar exibindo aquela luz flamejante, incomparável. Entretanto, essa mesma estrela acaba percebendo, no seu ápice, que precisa dessa combustão continuada para viver. Porque aquilo se tornou a sua motivação.

Assim foi comigo. Dancei tanto, fui tão conhecida, especularam tanto da minha vida que acabei sentindo os pés sem chão. Queria desistir de tudo, dar descanso ao meu corpo fatigado, o meu fisioterapeuta estava tão louco quantos os remédios que eu tomava para acalmar as dores no meu joelho recém-operado e meu professor, que ficou junto comigo na turnê, exigia cada vez mais de algo que eu não sabia se era capaz de conceber.

Mas, no fundo, eu sabia que não _podia_ parar. Eu não _queria_ parar. Eu não me _conformava_ em simplesmente tocar meu limite. O meu maior desejo era ultrapassá-lo. Porque a dança era meu espírito, minha vida, meu oxigênio, estava além de qualquer dor que os meus músculos pudessem protestar, das gotas de suor que deixavam minha pele pegajosa, dos gritos do meu fisioterapeuta e do meu professor. A dança estava em mim, eu vivia para ela e ela vivia dentro de mim.

E eu percebi isso quando, em uma das campanhas publicitárias promovidas com o intuito de divulgar umas das minhas últimas turnês pelo meu país natal, encontrei uma miniatura de mim mesma, uns dez anos mais jovem. Ela tinha aquele brilho angelical, o encantamento pelos passos e melodias de épicos e inspirações por divas do ballet. Não era um segredo que, naqueles olhos azuis vívidos, eu era alguém especial. Ela também, em algum momento de sua vida, saberia que o 'bichinho' da dança picaria suas veias de forma que não poderia mais parar. E nem quereria.

Como eu não quis. Dançamos alguns movimentos leves, em plena sincronia, e novamente me vi quando estava já bem mais famosa que ela, mas tinha o mesmo torpor pelas coreografias. Parecia que seguiríamos os mesmos destinos e que o seu empenho era o mesmo que o que eu tinha.

Parei quando me casei com Suikotsu mas em nenhum momento me arrependi. Anunciei minha aposentadoria como bailarina profissional, não como amante da dança. E por isso mesmo, depois de ver o espetáculo dessa menina que cresceu, que de fato ela seguirá a mesma sina que a minha.

A dança é para ela, como para mim. A fonte de inspiração, a fuga para os problemas, cor de todas as paisagens e a nota de todas as músicas belas. Porque, com a dança, naquele tempo, ela conseguia alcançar esse mundo mágico. Hoje, dançando, ela pode viver nele.

'**Posso tirar uma foto com você?' A mulher sorriu e tirou seus óculos. Obviamente, a garota a reconheceu. **

'**Claro... eu ficaria honrada' Ela retribuiu o sorriso e posou ao lado dela. O flash cegou-as por instantes e, logo, duas polaroids estavam nas mãos delas. **

**Atrás de uma das fotos, estava escrito:**

_**Minha eterna inspiração**_

**E na outra:**

**_Minha eterna aprendiz_**.

**Fim!**

**Um side-story de 'Um toque de sensibilidade', focando a Kikyou e seu inaudito talento. Já entenderam porque ela é boa no que faz? É isso que define um bom profissional, ter paixão pelo que exerce. Espero que todas vocês, em quaisquer profissões que decidam seguir, tenham como meta suas paixões, não apenas o que for mais lucrativo. **

**A você, caro leitor, cabe julgar se esse fanfic é digno ou não de um review.**

**Beijos,**

**Lally**


End file.
